Frozen
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: Pokemon horror story. Lugia and Gyarados have turned, and attempt freeze everyone. Rated T for death and scariness.


**A/N: My good friend Midnight Glaze and I were talking, and she gave me a really good horror story idea, and I decided to put a Pokémon spin on it. I think this kind of story is called a creepypasta. Don't blame me if you get nightmares from reading this….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon **

**My POV**

I was really bored one day, so I decided to play my Soul Silver game. So I popped out my Black cartridge, and put in my Soul Silver, then turned on my DSi. It didn't recognize the cartridge, so I turned off the game, pulled out the cartridge, blew on it, and stuck it back in. It didn't usually do this, but I knew it happened sometimes, so I just forgot about it. Furiously pressing A, I quickly got through the intro, but stopped. Usually, you see Lugia swimming at the bottom, but it was not there, and the water looked polluted. It scared me, so I hurried by and continued through the game. I was in the ruins of the Alps, and my volume was at maximum, but I could not turn it down, which scared me even further, because the music there is so weird. I checked to see what Pokémon I had, which is usually a Typlosion, Gyarados, Togekiss, Lugia, Fearow, and Machamp. What I had was Fearow, Machamp, and Togekiss' HP was in the red, and Typhlosion was fainted. I apparently did not have Gyarados or Lugia. I looked for a Revive, which I did not have any. I noticed I did have 900 dubious discs, which was coincidently in the sixth spot, a sing of MissingNo, but I knew I had none. It was even stranger because Dubious Discs were not introduced until the next generation.

Wanting to go heal my Pokémon, and find out what was up with all this craziness, I walked up through the gate and into…Lavender Town? It was playing the music that I recognized from the first generation, but with a higher and more eerie pitch. Whatever was going on knew my deepest fear, I absolutely _HATE _Lavender Town, but curiosity killed the cat, so I ventured on. After taking about 3 steps my sprite froze, and the music stopped. I was about to turn off my DS because I thought it froze, when four Lavender Town ghosts appeared around me.

"Come with us, your Pokémon must pay the price! Otherwise, you will suffer death." The text box stated, coming from the ghost. A Yes/No box appeared, and I selected Yes, not wanting to know What death was. We were immediately transported to the Lake Of Rage.

The Lake of Rage was frozen, but there were no signs of any type of weather. That's when I noticed a Lugia, presumably mine; standing next to a shiny Gyarados, also probably mine. They were out on the frozen lake, and the ghosts were there, too. Then my sprite started moving towards the lake and the Pokémon. When I got on the ice, the sprite did not slide like it usually does on ice, it moved slower, as if there was a magnetic force pulling me in. It came to a stop right before a hole in the ice, which I didn't think was possible, though it would be cool if Nintendo let you ice fish. The Gyarados spoke up.

" Ha! You have fallen into the trap. Now, we can freeze the world, and nothing will go wrong"

"You Humans cause trouble, just as some Pokémon do, when they are brain washed. They think humans are they're friends while they are the cause of trouble" the Lugia stated.

"Look what happened to your rival, he tried to oppose us, but he was wimpy and weak"

That's when I saw a faint outline of my Rival's sprite, under the ice, looking very much dead. Above the ground was his Feraligator, with burn marks all over his torso.

"Even Feraligator could not withstand my flamethrower" this time it was Gyarados who spoke.

"And now you will suffer the same fate ah him!"

The ghosts got behind my sprite and started pushing as my sprite slowly moved towards the hole in the ice. Wondering if I could stop this, I pressed in the opposite direction, and this stopped my progress towards the hole.

"Insolent fool! Do not go against us!" Gyarados roared.

He launched what looked like an Ice Beam at my sprite, and it became encased in ice. They text box stated, "You were frozen. You will probably die here…" Then the text faded away.

Now I could only watch in horror as my Typhlosion was forced out of its pokeball. It flopped to the ground. Lugia flew over picked it up, and dropped it into the hole. Steam rose from the hole as Typhlosion's flames were put out. This meant death for it.

The screen went black, and everything but my frozen sprite, and the dead Pokémon and Rival.

"You could not save them, you did not come in time." The text box read.

Then all but my sprite faded out, and Unown came out, spelling out "YOU DIED" Then the game turned off.

Hands shaking, I turned on the DS. When I got to the part with Lugia, It was there, but it looked smaller. The water looked cleaner, but not as clean as it usually is. I selected the save file. I was in my room, but the sprite was a boy. Everything looked newer. My best guess was that I was playing someone in the future. I went downstairs and saw my…..dad? I talked to him, and he gave me the usual nonsense about starting a journey, the then was surprised by what he said next.

"…..but whatever you do, stay away from the lake of rage. I lost a good child hood friend there."

This really scared me. It was talking about the scene from before. It was in the future!

I didn't want to be reminded of this experience, so I restarted my game, and did everything differently.

Now, every time I play Soul Silver, the game feels cold, and traces of the original Lavender Town music can be heard mixed in with the actual music, as if reminding me….

**A/N: Scare you? Maybe not, I just didn't want to scare myself; seriously, I'm a huge wimp when it comes to this stuff, so please review, constructive criticism would be nice!**


End file.
